You're an Idiot
by CosmicPenguinn
Summary: In which Yuuichiro is an idiot, but that's not anything new to Mikaela of course. (Yuu and Mika are still in the Orphanage with their family.) [Mikayuu]


Summary: In which Yuuichiro is an idiot, but that's not anything new to Mikaela of course. (Yuu and Mika are still in the Orphanage with their family.)

Prompt was found on otpprompts on Tumblr! Placed at the end of the story to avoid ruining the fun~ Enjoy! c:

xXxXx

"Wow, what a beautiful view up here!" Yuuichiro exclaimed as he sat upon a tree branch, drinking in the gorgeous view of the town.

"Yuu-chan, get down from there, you're going to get hurt!" Mikaela called out, worry gnawing at his gut, "Just because the Director said we can go outside today doesn't mean we can get ourselves caught in danger!"

"I'll be fine, Mika! And it's not dangerous, it's fun!" Yuuichiro stood up, looking up at the higher branches, "I wanna try and go higher!"

"Yuu-chan, no!" Mikaela cried, "Come down here, now!"

"But Mikaaa~"

"Now, Yuu-chan!"

Yuuichiro groaned, "You party pooper!"

Mikaela sighed, "Yeah yeah, just get down here before you hurt yourself."

"Okay, mom!"

Yuuichiro looked down and gulped. There were no lower branches for him to grab onto and jumping from his current height would definitely lead to injuries. The realization of his current situation set in and he began to feel anxious.

"M-Mika.. I don't think I can get down!"

"You're joking."

Yuuichiro shook his head nervously, "I wish I was!"

"How did you even get up there?!"

"That doesn't matter right now just get me down!"

Mikaela sighed, but quickly tried to come up with a solution. His solution, of course, was to climb up the tree and get the idiot down himself. Clinging to the tree with limbs spread out, he crawled up the tree, similar to a spider, until he reached his best friend.

"Yuu-chan, you're an idiot, I hope you know that," Mikaela groaned as he pulled himself up onto the branch next to Yuuichiro.

"Yeah yeah, I've heard that before, now hurry up and get us down!" Yuuichiro whined.

Mikaela was surprised at how out of character Yuuichiro was acting about this, maybe he had a fear of heights? He didn't want to push it, instead he looked for a way down. He could just grab onto the tree again, but there was no way for him to get a good grip.

"Umm..."

"You're stuck too, aren't ya?"

"Yeah."

"Of course."

Mikaela sighed, "Well, we may as well enjoy the view, I guess?"

Yuuichiro pouted, resting his head on Mikaela's shoulder, "Some plan you got there."

Mikaela shrugged, wrapping an arm around Yuuichiro's shoulders. To his relief, it was enough to calm the boy as he heard a sigh of content. He did have to admit, the view was pretty nice up here. However, it would've been nicer if they knew how they were getting down.

"Do you think we'll be up here all night, Mika?" Yuuichiro asked worriedly.

Mikaela shook his head, running his fingers through Yuuchiro's dark locks, "I doubt it, I'm sure the others will notice we've disappeared soon enough. We're not too far from the orphanage either, we'll definitely be home soon."

As if answering their worries, an all too familiar voice called their names.

"Yuu! Mika! Down here!"

Both boys shot up and looked down to see Akane waving her arm to get their attention.

"What'cha doing up there?!" She called out.

"The idiot next to me got stuck in a tree!" Mikaela answered.

"Hey! You got stuck too, idiot!" Yuuichiro whined.

"Aww~! Mikaela and Yuuichiro sitting in a tree! K-i-s-s-i-n-g!"

"QUIT IT, AKANE! JUST GET THE DIRECTOR OR SOMETHING!" Yuuichiro screeched out of pure embarrassment and mortification.

Akane laughed, "Alright, alright, I'll go get the Director. You two just stay there, don't go anywhere!"

"And where would we go, Akane?" Yuuichiro seethed, eliciting another laugh from the girl below.

"Just kidding, I'll be right back!"

Yuuichiro sighed as the girl ran off, leaning his head back down on Mikaela's shoulder.

Mikaela grinned, "Well, she gave me a pretty good idea."

Yuuichiro raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

Mikaela leaned forward and kissed the boy softly on his lips. Yuuichiro immediately shot up, wiping his lips with the sleeve of his shirt.

"Mika!" Yuuichiro felt his face heat up, "What was that for?!"

Mikaela giggled, "Because you're cute, Yuu-chan!"

Yuuichiro grumbled something under his breath as he hid himself in Mikaela's shoulder, waiting for the Director to come to their rescue.

xXxXx

Prompt: Person A climbs a tree, but can't get down. Person B climbs up to help, but they also get stuck. Bonus: Person C calls the fire department.


End file.
